kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Diddy Kong
Diddy Kong is a brown chimpanzee who makes his home in the DK Islands. He is also among the Subspace Brawlers group of the Super Smash Bros. gang. Diddy is known as Numbuh 253, and 2x4 Technology Officer and Pilot of Kids Next Door Sector L1. Firstborn Saga In Legend of the Eight Firstborn, Diddy and the Kong Family work with Kami, Ava, and Kweeb in rescuing Dixie Kong when the Kremlings invade their island. He, Donkey, and Dixie then stowaway on a random Kremling ship while Team Alien takes another, and both teams soon reunite in the Oceanic Base. There, they find K. Rool's computer that explains Manaphy and how to get to Oceana, and afterwards, the six sneak onto the K. Rools' Knautilus, in which Kweeb shrinks them to easily hide. They make it to Kastle Kaos and make their way to Baron K. Roolenstein to defeat him. They soon reunite with the other heroes and set sail for Oceana on Lyle T. Rourke's S.S. U.N.. During which, Kami is taken aboard K. Rool's Hideout Helm, where he reveals the other Kong members have been captured as the main three Kongs, with Funky Kong's help, break into the base to rescue Team Alien on Ava's modified Heart Star. They escape from K. Rool and fight off Dogadon, who was sent to catch them. During the Galactic Saga, the heroes invade the Star Station and rescue Tiny Kong. When all heroes are eventually separated due to Magolor's attack in hyperspace, the Kongs and Team Alien are still together, landing in the Peaceful Coast where they go to rescue Chunky Kong from Kaptain K. Rool. They board his Flying Krock and defeat him, but Kami is shot with a Darkness Cannon and turned hateful. She chooses to ditch them, ended up captured by Kroctus again until Team Chaotix rescues her. To help heal her hateful spirit, they return to DK Isles and speak with Cranky Kong (having to deal with Dogadon who ambushed them). The ancient Kong sings a song that eventually pulls Kami out of her darkness. Afterwards, they all fly to Neo Bowser City to save Lanky Kong, ending up in an arduous battle with Army Dillo as Crazy Dillo. SmashBrosNextDoor's Universe Meeting Sector V Warning! Spoilers Alert Below! Diddy Kong ended up accidentally entering the Kids Next Door when he, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Eevee fell through a portal which Kirby said to have "smelled like the best sugary cake ever!" When he discovers the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, he was extremely terrified by them, saying they were the most creepiest things he had ever seen. He was soon captured along with the others, being tied up and forced to watch the Delightful Children eat their cake without sharing with anyone. Then Sector V of the Kids Next Door arrive to stop the DC from their latest Birthday Cake plan and unexpectedly rescue Diddy Kong and the others. When Sector V begins to have trouble with the Delightful Children, he and the others helped Sector V out in defeating them. It was at that point when Diddy Kong began to admire Sector V, saying they way they fought was really awesome. Whether or not Diddy Kong wanted to go back to his home realm is unknown since he never seemed to talk about it. Later, he and his friends once again helped Sector V out in defeating Mr. Wink and Mr. Fibb. Diddy seemed to be really happy when he and his friends were recruited to start training as Cadets Next Door. Training as KND While training as part of the Kids Next Door, Diddy Kong did a pretty decent job with his training as part of the KND. Diddy Kong would often comment on the so many exciting things and stuff he has learned while training. While they usually stay in the Kids Next Door Arctic Base for valuable training, they sneak out of there from time to time if they see Sector V in trouble fighting against a villain (much to Numbuh 86's and 60's annoyance). Later on, Diddy Kong discovers he has a talent for making and building 2X4 technology and for piloting vehicles. Recommissioning Sector Z One day, Diddy Kong discovers that his Peanut gun is missing. (which it was actually stolen by the Delightful Children from down the Lane.) and he frantically turns to Kirby, his friends and Sector V to help him find it, much to their annoyance. But while looking for it, Kirby and Jigglypuff get captured and kidnapped by Father and the DC, forcing Sector V, Tiff and the others to go rescue them. (In which Diddy Kong humorously finds his Peanut gun at that point.) When Pikachu, Eevee, Diddy, Tiff, Tuff, and Sector V finally arrive to rescue Kirby and Jigglypuff, a huge battle ensued between them and Father with the DC, only for the former team to lose and be locked away. Just when Diddy Kong and the others were about to give up hope, Kirby along with Tiff and Jigglypuff who managed to find an escape route and freed them all. Realizing they are trying to escape, Father and the Delightful Children attack Sector V and the others again. During the harsh and difficult battle, Diddy Kong learns to overcome his fears of the DC in a huge effort to save his friends from them and Father, even managing to quickly Upgrading his own peanut gun to be capable of shooting different elemental peanut blasts. after the long battle, Sector V and the Smash Bros. members manage to win this time thanks to Tiff's encouragement of teamwork and Kirby's great leadership skills. He, Tiff, and Jigglypuff manage to trap Father into a rocket to the Arctic Prison and then successfully and permanently recommission the DC back into Sector Z, much to everyone else's shock. (Later Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff are shocked themselves when Numbuh 1 revealed that he knew who the DC once were before.) Sector Z thank Kirby, Jigglypuff and Tiff for permanently recommissioning them and apologized to everyone for all their crimes. The latter 3 forgave them for what they did in the past and everyone else became happy that Sector Z is back (except Tuff, who is mad that Sector Z was really the Delightful Children all this time). Before everyone could leave the Delightful Mansion, Father arrives, somehow escaping the first rocket with fire and demands his Delightful Children back. One more battle commences, this time with Father turning into a dragon. After an even more intense and harsh battle, Numbuh 1, 0.1, and Kirby manage to trap Father in another rocket to the Arctic Prison and successfully blast him off. Kirby for a moment thinks it's finally over, but David tells him that Father will escape from his prison soon, making Kirby and Jigglypuff disappointed. But Sector V and Sector Z manage to cheer them up, telling them they have done more then a great accomplishment in bringing back the legendary Sector Z. After this, the two sectors bring Kirby and friends to the KND Moonbase where, after hearing the whole story, Numbuh 362 officially makes them Kids Next Door members of Sector L1. As Numbuh 253 As part of the Kids Next Door Sector L1, Diddy Kong is the 2x4 Technology Officer and Pilot. Diddy Kong seemed to have the least amount of personality changes of all the other members. While Diddy loves to use a lot of KND based weapons, he still prefers his Peanut gun and his barrel jetpack as his favorites. Relationships Numbuh 2 Diddy Kong and Numbuh 2 have a good relationship with each other for the most part since both of them love inventing new technology. Eevee Diddy Kong has a pretty good relationship with Eevee, both of them loving to explore new places. While sometimes, he has a tough time keeping up with Eevee's crazy and playful personality, he also finds it quite amusing. Sector Z When first meeting them as the Delightful Children From Down the Lane, Diddy Kong was terrified of them, but then hated them as much as the other KND members when finding out the evil within them. But when he finds out they were actually the lost Sector Z members, he easily forgave them along with most of everyone. Out of all the members, he likes Lenny and Ogie the best. Appearance Diddy has brown fur and a long chimp tail. He wears a red cap with 'Nintendo' on the front, a red T-shirt with yellow stars, and an exposed belly. Personality Abilities Diddy is quite athletic and fast for a chimpanzee like himself. He's really great at building and inventing new weapons and vehicles. Like all monkeys, he can climb trees and swing from tree branch to tree branch with no problem. He wields dual Peanut Popguns that shoot peanuts at long distances, fast enough to hurt enemies or feed large hungry entities. Final Smash Diddy Kong's final smash is Rocketbarrel Barrage which when activated, Diddy is able to fly around with his Rocketbarrel Pack and fire extremely powerful shots from his Peanut Popguns. Trivia Diddy Kong is the only member of Sector L1 to be neither an alien or a Pokémon. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Sector L1 Members Category:Marksmen Category:Pilots Category:2x4 Technology Officers